Another Chance
by MoJoBabyGurl
Summary: An unexpected occurance takes the BOHOs by surprise, but how will the Drama Queen and her Lawyer come to terms...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first rent fic, so please bear with me. I love the Maureen and Joanne relationship, and decided to play with them a bit. Thank You Jonathan Larson.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any original RENT characters, ideas, or themes... just my brain going crazy. Please Review!

Prologue

"Viva, la vie boheme!" The group of friends yelled into the crowd surrounding them at the Life Café. Those were the good and happy times… if you can consider fighting off AIDS, coldness, loneliness, and with drawls.

After that night at the café, things went down hill rapidly. Roger and Mark almost lost their loft to their ex-roommate Benny, who had bought the building. Angel died, and Collins lost the love of his life to AIDS. Mimi got back into drugs and lost it.

And then there was Maureen and Joanne. The most unexpected and accepted couple of the group. Joanne was an "anal retentive" lawyer who saw nothing but commitment in a relationship. Maureen, however, was completely different. Passive, "No Day But Today", a performer, and loved to flirt. Maureen and Joanne never were expected to last longer than a fling, but they did. Their friends had their hopes up. They wanted to see the two girls grow and learn together, and build a beautiful relationship in the slums they lived in.

Their hopes were dashed when Maureen told Joanne to take her, or leave her, during their engagement party. Joanne, who had never been so confused, upset and just plain pissed off, left her with no regrets. She was not going to miss her because even though she loved her with every ounce of her being, she did not need the stress of their relationship.

During Maureen's performance, she was silently praying to whoever was listening, that Joanne would take her and forgive her, but it didn't happen. She was a broken woman since that day. She had never wanted to work in anything other than performing arts, but after being kicked out of Joanne's life and apartment, she was forced to get a job. She chose to work at the Life Café seeing how it was close and convenient. Then the day came when she went to see Angel in the hospital, boy was it a difficult day.

Chapter One

The phone rang in the tiny one bedroom studio apartment on Ave. A in New York city.

Maureen Johnson rolled over and looked at her alarm clock; it read "3:24 AM"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Maureen groaned and rolled out of bed to catch the phone before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" a sleepy Maureen said into the receiver.

"Mo, you need to get to the hospital a.s.a.p." Roger said with fright in his voice.

"What's wrong Rogie?" A nickname she seldom used for her best friend and/or big brother figure.

"It's… it's Angel. She's not doing so well…" Roger said, choking back tears.

"I'll be there in 5," Maureen said throwing the cordless phone onto the couch and running out of the apartment without shoes, purse and a coat.

It was cold, and a long ride to the hospital, but she had to go. She didn't want to loose Angel. Angel was the heart of the family, the person and reason that kept everyone together, even when they all hated each other. She was their Angel, in the literal sense of the word.

She knew that this day was coming for some time though. She had seen Angel and Collins in the Life about three weeks ago, and Angel hadn't been wearing his normal bright and cheerful outfit. He had been wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Her heart dropped when she thought about how bad he had looked. Beautiful even in a time of sheer and utter pain and exhaustion, she had thought to herself.

As the taxi rolled into the parking lot of the hospital she threw money at the cabbie, and ran to the doors.

"I need to know what room Angel Schunard is in, now please!" The diva shouted, scaring the receptionist.

"485," the receptionist replied with a sad smile, "I'm sorry dear, Angel is in my prayers."

Maureen gave the receptionist the same sad smile and ran to the room. She didn't care what she looked like, didn't care if she almost knocked somebody down, and definitely didn't care when she saw Benny sitting outside Angel's room, making funeral arrangements.

As she reached the door, she took a calming deep breath and slowly opened the door, peering inside to see 6 dying souls. She slowly shut the door behind her and stepped into the room.

"Hey everybody," she said quietly. She noticed that she was the last one there, and smacked herself mentally for it.

"Late as always huh diva girl," Angel said, trying to smile, even though it hurt.

Maureen grabbed Angel's hand, "You know it honey."

Everyone said their hi's through looking into each other's eyes. Even Joanne was there, and she grabbed Maureen's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Joanne was scared and Maureen could tell. She hated seeing any of her friends in pain, but especially Joanne.

After an hour or so, everyone started leaving because they wanted Angel and Collins to get some rest. Maureen had no money for a taxi, so she just sat in the room trying to fall back asleep.

Ten minutes later, the door opened again, and Joanne walked in carrying a small stuffed bear with angel wings sewn to it.

"Angel, it's so cute, and…. And I just want you to have it." Joanne said, leaning over and kissing Angel on the forehead.

"Thanks baby girl. It is adorable, and hey, an Angel, how ironic huh…" Angel smiled at the beautiful black woman.

Joanne looked over at Maureen, who had tears in her eyes. Maureen had always figured that Joanne only hung out with her friends because that's where Maureen always was. But the interaction between Angel and Jo had definitely said differently.

"It is beautiful Jo…" Maureen whispered and wiped at her eyes. Joanne smiled back and walked over to the weeping woman.

"Do you want a ride back to your place? They need some space I think." Maureen nodded and walked over to the two and kissed them both goodbye.

The walk to Joanne's car was an awkward one, but it was strangely comforting. As soon as Maureen walked through the door in front of Joanne, Joanne let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Maureen asked.

"Mo, where are your shoes?" Joanne asked smiling at the diva.

Maureen pouted, "I forgot them…"

Joanne smiled brighter and linked her arm through Maureen's, trying to keep her warm in the cold October air.

Maureen shivered from the cold, but more from Joanne touching her. She didn't want to deal with this. She didn't want to have Joanne back for one night simply because of need. She didn't want any of this to be happening and she broke down and cried.

Joanne stopped when she felt silent sobs breaking through Maureen's body. She turned to her and hugged her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright… everything will be alright." Joanne was now crying with her lost lover and she didn't care who saw it.

The two stood in the middle of the parking lot at one of the hospitals in New York, holding each other and bawling. Maureen felt better and worse at the same time when Joanne took her into her arms and held her. She never wanted to leave those arms. They were stability, love, safety, happiness and joy, but she knew that it wasn't time to try yet and she had to accept that.

On the way to Ave. A and 11th street in New York City, the ride was silent. Then all of the sudden, they were at Maureen's apartment.

Joanne put her car into park and looked over at her ex-fiancé. Maureen was still crying, and she felt horrible for having to leave her, but she just didn't know if she could handle it.

"_Oh fuck it,"_ thought Joanne. "Do you want to stay with me tonight… so you don't have to be alone. I can sleep on the couch if you'd like."

Maureen was absolutely shocked at the question. "Uh, Jo…. I don't know."

"Look Maureen, I know that we have a lot of shit to work through before any thing happens, if it ever happens again, it's just…" Joanne took a calming deep breath as the tears flooded her eye lids, "I just can't be alone. I need you if just for this once. Please, don't leave me tonight…"

Maureen knew that the only person Joanne had ever known that had passed away was her grand mother, and Joanne didn't even get the chance to go to her funeral and deal with it in the right way. Her parents forbade it because she was 10 years old. But Joanne knew that she needed to be there, and never got to.

Maureen sighed, "You don't have to sleep on the couch. It's your apartment, your bed, so I'll sleep on the couch."

With that Joanne smiled at Maureen and started her car. It sure was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The drive to Joanne's apartment felt longer than it actually was. Even though the tension in the car had subsided, it was still awkward for the two girls. Their long lost love was not back, but they had love for each other as friends and the same amount of respect.

"Jo…" Maureen asked, as she followed Joanne up to the door of her building.

"Hmm," Joanne asked, stopping and turning around.

"Are you sure that this is okay… I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own house…" Maureen looked down at her bare feet, and shivered.

Joanne sighed, "Maureen, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't need you as much as you need me right now. It will be uncomfortable and awkward because we won't be sleeping in the same room, but otherwise…"

Maureen nodded her head and followed Joanne up to her apartment.

The apartment hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that it was all Joanne's stuff, nothing of Maureen's still resided here. She felt a twinge of sadness in her heart, but she knew that she had tried as hard as she thought she could at the time. She knew now that she should have tried harder, and that that ugly bartender at their engagement party was a bad idea. She later found out that she was bad in bed too.

Maureen snapped back to reality when she noticed Joanne was waving her hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay. I'll just get you some blankets and a pillow." Joanne looked down at her feet, "I'll be right back."

Maureen nodded and walked over to the couch. She and Joanne had picked this couch out together. It was a wonderful couch. The softest, squishiest and newest couch Maureen's ass had ever come into contact with, and it was partially hers. Well, not at all hers, but she had begged Joanne for it because Joanne said it didn't go with her living room. And it didn't, at all. It was a huge, red couch with black and silver toss pillows. Joanne's living room, well whole entire apartment was beige and white. Maureen thought it added some character to the place.

Joanne returned to the living room about 3 minutes later with an armful of blankets, because she knew how cold Maureen got when she slept, and a pillow.

"Everything's still in the same places as they were when you uh, lived here." Joanne said, handing the blankets to Maureen.

Maureen gave Joanne a reassuring smile, "Thanks Jo."

"Anything Mo…" She smiled at the nickname and sighed. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry…"

Maureen was taken back at this. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong…"

"Yeah Maureen, we both know I did…" Joanne let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down onto the couch. "I shouldn't have been so… I don't know, anal?"

Maureen frowned at this, "Joanne, I'm the one who fucked us up. I am. I have come to terms with that, and it's hard…" She sighed, "Oh God it's hard, but it was me and if I would have just kept my eyes and hands to myself, we'd be married right now and…"

Joanne grabbed the shaking woman's hand, "No Maureen. We both are to blame. You can't have a relationship with one person. Trust has to be built, and I don't think it was. I trust you with all of my heart and soul, but when I would see you look at those other people, it felt like I was being stabbed in the chest with a dull knife…"

This made Maureen cry, she hated crying and that's all she had been doing for the past 5 hours.

She wiped the tears away and looked at Joanne, "I'm so sorry… I know that it doesn't mean much, or anything if at all, but… I really am. I didn't want to hurt you, I just…"

Maureen sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, "I was just so scared Joanne."

Joanne was stunned, "I… I scare you?"

Maureen sobbed, "NO! It's not that you scare me, us scared me. I was finally truly happy because I had found someone who loved me and it was scary. I mean, I know Mark loved me or still loves me, whatever, but…. I loved you back and… it scared me."

Joanne smiled a sad smile, "It scared me too."

Maureen smiled back at Joanne, who was also crying now. Maureen reached over and wiped a stray tear away, and Joanne grabbed her hand gently and kissed the fingers, "I love you."

Maureen smiled happily for the first time. Maybe there still was a chance, maybe she had changed and she could be the one Joanne needed, "I love you too."

The two talked for a little while longer about Angel and how things were going for the both of them. Joanne was happily surprised that Maureen had gotten a job at the Life and was now an Assistant Manger of the café. She told Maureen she was very proud of her and it made Maureen's soul lift just a little. She had never had anyone that meant as much as Joanne tell her they were proud of her.

7 o'clock rolled around and Joanne rolled her eyes, "Luckily today is Sunday, or I might have to miss work."

Maureen laughed at Joanne's obvious joke. She knew that the lawyer would miss work for something this serious, it wasn't like she was anal retentive or anything.

"Well Mo, I need sleep… and you look like you do too…" Joanne said, climbing off the couch and placing the pillow down where she had been sitting. "The remote's over there if you can't sleep okay?"

"K…" Maureen smiled a tired smile at her friend. And they were now. Friends and nothing else. She knew that Joanne still cared about her and thought about her on a daily basis, and that's all she needed. Joanne told Maureen that she had even thought about moving because she didn't know if she could handle living in their apartment, but she had decided against it because it was the last place she had been with Maureen when they were together.

"Goodnight Mo…" Joanne said, squeezing the diva's shoulder.

Maureen reached up and touched her hand, "Night Jo…"

Maureen had taken a lot in tonight, and her head was still swimming from it all, but she didn't mind. She really wanted to talk to Angel about everything that had been talked about tonight because she knew that Angel would know what to do. But she would have to wait until the next day. Joanne had told Maureen that she would take her home to change and back to the hospital to talk to Angel the next day.

Maureen reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Nothing was on so she put it on MTV and turned it down so she could barely hear it. She had only slept in the living room once, and that was because Joanne had had to go to New Jersey for the night to finish off a trial. She couldn't stand sleeping in their bed without Joanne.

Joanne climbed into bed and saw the TV flicker on. She smiled softly to herself. She was proud that she had enough audacity to talk to Maureen and tell her how she felt about their breakup. Joanne had never been one who would say her real feelings, and definitely not cry in front of somebody, but she didn't care any more. She hadn't been happy since the day of the engagement party when Maureen kissed her and told her she had loved her. But it had all felt like a strange and distant memory until tonight. She hadn't got the feelings of being in love back, but she felt the love she had for Maureen resurface and she didn't mind. Friends love each other, and that's what they were, friends


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I hope that you enjoying the story so far. I do have quite a few chapters already written, but i want to put them up slowly so I don't loose my touch and stop writing altogether. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I RENT!!! Thank you JL.

Chapter Three

Maureen couldn't sleep, and it was pissing her off. She threw her hands down and sat up.

"_Wow, this sucks balls. I just want to sleep… sleeeeep…" _Maureen thought to herself as she stood and wandered over to the kitchen to look for some hot chocolate.

She opened the fridge to get out the milk and noticed how bare it was. Joanne had always loved to cook and she had to because Maureen and an oven equal disaster. She shook her head, she had noticed that Joanne had lost weight, and she didn't weigh hardly anything when they had broken it off.

"_I guess she's not the only one with an eating problem…"_ Not many people, if any, knew that Maureen had turned bulimic after the break up. She just couldn't keep anything down. Sure, it wasn't any big deal at first, but once reality hit her, that she couldn't go back and hold Joanne every single night, she lost it. She hadn't left her apartment in 4 days and everything she ate came back up. After a while of throwing up her food, she had just gotten used to it. But lucky for her, she only did it every once and a while.

She wandered back over to the couch and tried lying on the other side of the couch but she couldn't fall asleep. She tried lying on her stomach, but that didn't work either because she could smell Joanne's shampoo on the pillow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up once again and quietly made her way over to Joanne's door. She hadn't noticed it before, but Joanne's bedside light was turned on, so she quietly knocked.

The soft knock slightly scared Joanne, but she remembered that Maureen was in the apartment.

"It's open…" Joanne called as she took off her reading glasses, and put her book aside. "What's up?"

Maureen stood, playing with her fingers, head down, "I can't sleep…"

Joanne smiled, "Me either… do you want to watch a movie in here with me… maybe it'll make us tired enough to pass out."

Maureen smiled and climbed into bed with Joanne. The smell was the same and so was the texture of the bed against her skin. She leaned back and sighed with contentment.

"You know Joanne…" Maureen looked at the lawyer, "I think the thing I missed most about being with you is sleeping with you… in the literal sense, well all senses of the word."

Joanne grinned, "Well, if you just want to sleep, then that's fine too."

Maureen smiled back, "yeah…"

Joanne turned off her light and laid down in her bed. It was strangely familiar when she felt the warmth of Maureen's body beside hers, but it also felt like home.

Ten minutes later, Joanne couldn't get comfortable and she knew Maureen was still awake due to the fact her breathing patterns hadn't changed.

"Maureen…" Joanne whispered into the dim light.

"Yeah?" A groggy Maureen answered.

"Can you uh… will you hold me please?" Joanne asked. Maureen smiled at the childish tone in Joanne's voice and giggled.

"Of course you goof ball. Come here…" Maureen opened her arms and sighed a wonderful sigh as she felt Joanne's weight against her body.

The two fell asleep together for the first time in 5 months. It was right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, 40 hits so far on chapter three huh... come on people, where is the love?!?! Lol, just kidding. Thank you three members for your reviews... here's chapter four, a bit longer than the last.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter Four

Maureen woke up before Joanne the next day. It was almost 2 pm and Maureen needed a shower. She noticed that the two were entangled and she smiled to herself.

She walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, seeing how she knew that Joanne would need a fresh cup of coffee because she hadn't got much sleep.

After starting the coffee, she made her way to the bathroom and undressed. She sighed once the hot water hit her face and covered her body. She had a long day ahead of her again, and luckily she had taken her weeks paid vacation because she needed a break.

20 minutes later, her hair in a towel, she walked back out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Joanne was sitting at the table, rubbing her sore eyes with tosseled hair and smeared make up.

"Hello you adorable thing you…" Maureen laughed as Joanne flipped her off. "Oh, come on, you know you'll feel better after a pot of coffee and a shower."

Joanne grunted and nodded. She silently got up, hugged Maureen silently, and made her way to the bathroom and started the water.

"I'll be ready in about 45minutes, so be ready to go when I'm done, kay?"

Maureen nodded and sipped on her coffee. She was surprised that she didn't feel weird about the "morning after," but then again, it didn't shock her because it was just a normal Sunday morning with Joanne. Joanne slept in late on Sundays, and if she was woke up before noon, she was cranky the rest of the day. Maureen was the same, but it usually wasn't just on Sundays that she slept past noon.

Exactly 45 minutes later, Joanne emerged awake and ready for the day ahead of her. She looked at a grinning Maureen and frowned.

"What's so funny?" Joanne asked self consciously.

Maureen shook her head, "I was so right."

Joanne stuck her tongue out at Maureen and grabbed a pair of slippers and tossed them at Maureen.

"Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

Maureen laughed as she followed Joanne out to her car and they drove to Maureen's apartment. When they pulled up to the building, they saw the gang sitting on the fire escape, of course they were missing two members, but on some days, that was normal.

Mimi had been silently listening to Mark and Roger bitch about who was going to buy groceries. Mark had kept his job at Buzz Line, and Roger had got a job at a local bar. She had just got out of rehab and was happily content with Roger at the moment. Things were still kind of rocky, but that was life.

The Hispanic beauty noticed Joanne's car pull up and stood to look and see why she had driven to this side of town.

When Maureen and Joanne emerged out of the car, Mimi smiled a huge smile; maybe the gang wouldn't fall apart after all. But something wasn't right with the two women's body language; it was close but distant at the same time.

Then a memory of Joanne and Mimi talking at the Life hit Mimi suddenly, and pangs of sadness overtook her heart. Joanne had called her one day, asking to see her. She had told her she had hit rock bottom in her life and needed a close friend to talk to. Mimi wished that it wasn't her, but Joanne had always been there for her, so she would do the same.

"Jo, what's up…?" Mimi asked, as she sipped her beer.

Joanne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm seeing someone."

Mimi laughed, "And why is this such a bad thing…"

"Because I thought maybe," Joanne took a calming breath, "Maybe Mo and I'd get back together some day."

Mimi frowned, "Jo, you can't waste your life away waiting for something that may never happen… I know that's harsh but it's true. No day but today remember?"

Joanne's eyes teared up at the statement, "I know Meems, but it's just…. I love Maureen so much, and I wish I would've taken her…"

Mimi shook her head coming back into reality. She needed to speak to Joanne. As much as she respected Joanne, she had the same amount of respect for Maureen and she didn't want Joanne to play with Maureen's heart.

"Oh hey look! It's MoJo." Roger said, with a smile on his face. "Maybe the gang's all back together now."

Mark frowned; he had noticed the same distance with the two and gave Mimi an "I don't know about this" kind of look.

Mimi sighed and stood. "I need to talk to Joanne; I'll be back in a few."

Roger and Mark looked at each other, "okay."

Mimi made her way down to her old apartment where Maureen currently resided. She saw the two girls climbing the stairs.

"Hey Meems," Maureen said, with a semi cheerful tone in her voice.

"Hey Mo… and Joanne." Joanne gave Mimi a guilty smile like the two had done something other than talk the previous night. "Can I talk to you in private Jo?"

Joanne's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah."

"I'll be out in a few." Maureen said as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped in.

Mimi looked down at her feet, "What's going on Jo?"

Joanne cleared her throat, "I don't know what you mean Meems?"

Mimi gave her the look and Joanne's brown skin blanched, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything Mimi. Maureen and I talked last night but nothing else happened. We're friends. And nothing more." Joanne said, stepping aside to walk up the stairs behind Mimi.

Mimi grabbed Joanne's arm, "SO that means you broke it off with Jordana?"

Joanne froze, "Uh… well, not exactly."

"Then what in the fuck are you doing with Mo?" Mimi asked, pushing her friend. "You'd better not be playing with her. You know how it felt when you thought Mo had cheated on you…"

Joanne sighed and sat down on the steps, head in hands. "I don't know Mimi. I want her so much. I need to be with her, but at the same time... At the same time, Jordana and I are getting really close."

Mimi threw her arms up in the air, "Well make up your damn mind and stop fucking around with the woman you love!!!"

Joanne looked at Mimi in shock, "I...I…"

"Yeah, that's right. The lawyer is speechless. So grow up, be a woman and stop being so fucking childish." Mimi stormed off up the stairs and left a broken Joanne crying silently on the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all of those who have been reading and reviewing. I have been working on this story like crazy and I hope you guys keep reading. I have up to chapter 14 wrote, but… you'll just have to wait! Haha!

Disclaimer: I love the fact that Jonathan Larson gave me these wonderful characters to have fun with. Thank you!

Chapter Five

The gang had all piled into Joanne's car speechless. They all knew something was wrong with Joanne and when Mimi had returned, she was in a really pissy mood. Roger had shrugged it off, thinking it had to do with Angel dying, but he didn't worry. Everything had to work out for the best.

After they arrived at the hospital, Mimi had excused herself to the bathroom. She was having a fit of with drawl and needed some space. Getting angry always brought back the feeling of needing that supreme high, but she decided against it, and made her way back to Angel's room.

Angel had asked to speak to everyone privately. The night before he told Collins that he felt the time was near and needed to speak to everyone to bring peach to the group.

Mark had been first, and he emerged from the room with tears streaming down his face, but yet a beaming smile. Then was Roger, Mimi, Joanne and finally Maureen.

Maureen walked up to the door and took a deep breath before reaching for the handle. As she walked into the room, she took in her surroundings.

There, lying in a very uncomfortable hospital bed lay her best friend of all time. Angel had been with her through everything in the past year. She and the drag queen had become so close, that Collins and Joanne had joked about it often.

"Hey there beauty." Angel said quietly, trying to sit up.

Maureen sped up to help him sit, and gave him some ice chips once he got up due to the racking coughs coming from deep in his chest.

"You okay?" Mo asked quietly, gently taking a seat beside him, and taking his hand.

Angel smiled, "You know Maureen… You've always been my favorite out of the group."

Maureen smile lit up the entire room, "Thanks, you have been mine too."

Angel continued, "You will be something more. Something big. You touch people's lives Mo. Every time you have a protest, you touch someone."

Maureen shook her head as Angel went on, "Please… don't ever let someone tell you that you can't do something. From singing to helping the sick, you can do it."

Maureen's eyes filled with tears, but for some reason, she felt they were happy tears.

"I want you to look out for everyone. I need you to. Especially Joanne… she's slipping deep into something not so good, and I'm sure you noticed it when you opened her refrigerator last night…"

Maureen's jaw dropped, "How did you…"

Angel smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Let's just say a little birdie told me."

Maureen sighed, "I don't know what to do Angel…"

"Love her. Be you. Don't let her leave you. You love her, and show her that." Angel reached for the bag on the floor beside her bed, "I want you to have something."

"Angel, you don't have to…."

Angel smiled again, "I know but I want to."

And he pulled out a torn and battered Bible. "I know that you aren't very religious, but, it's something that helped me get through all of this and so much more. You love Joanne, you love Mark and Roger and Mimi, so let them know. You don't have to say it every day, but just… just let them know in your own way."

The two talked for a little bit longer until Angel fell off into a slumber.

Maureen wiped her eyes and kissed Angel's forehead, "I love you Angel… watch over us when you're all glowy and floating around being your drag self."

Slowly, she stood and blew a kiss into the air. That night, Angel died.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated! Sorry about the short chapters, they do get longer, I promise. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… still.

Chapter Six

Angel's funeral was absolutely beautiful. Collins had sung, and the group joined him in words they had never heard before. It was like the words and tones were written in the air, and it had overcome all of them.

Mimi and Roger had been on the rocks for a while before Angel's funeral, but it really hit the fan this time. Roger had planned on moving to Santa Fe if things didn't work out, and he was going. He needed to clear his head, and everyone understood except for Mimi.

Maureen and Joanne had both sang deeply to each other, in the words meant for Angel, but they knew he wouldn't mind. He had told them both to follow their hearts and if it was written in the stars to be together, to follow those stars and be as one.

But the day came when all dreams and hopes for the couple were shattered. Maureen had returned to work three weeks later than she had expected, but everyone at the Life understood and had joined Maureen at Angel's funeral service.

On Maureen's first day back, she had seen the bartender that had been at Maureen and Joanne's engagement party. She walked right up to Maureen and kissed her deeply.

Maureen pushed Sarah off and wiped the red lipstick off of her mouth, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Sarah was taken back, "What do you mean baby?"

Maureen growled, "I'm not your BABY!"

Sarah huffed, "Well, we'll see about that," and stormed out of the building.

Maureen was very upset and asked to take a short break. She went out back for a cigarette, something she had taken back up after Angel's death. She inhaled the toxic fumes deeply and felt the nicotine soothe her nerves. She was making progress with Joanne, or so she thought. The two had gotten together once or twice a week for a meal and were getting to know each other all over again, it was nice.

Three hours later, the Life closed for the night and Maureen was making her way home when she saw something she never ever wished to see.

Joanne was backed up against her car, kissing some woman that Maureen had never seen before. Joanne's hands were up the back of the strange woman's shirt and she was definitely enjoying the kiss.

Maureen stopped and dropped her purse, "Joanne?"

Maureen's whisper didn't startle the two women, who continued making out against the car on the cold December night.

Now, Maureen, who had gone from shocked, to upset, to purely pissed, in less time than it takes any other normal human being, grabbed her purse, and walked up to the couple. She pulled the strange woman off of Joanne, who opened her eyes suddenly and was in shock.

"Maur…" Joanne said as a once, soft and caring hand, smacked her across the face.

"Here's to us, you cunt." Maureen spat into Joanne's face and turned and ran the rest of the way home.

Maureen walked into the loft finding Mark, Mimi and Collins, watching the film that Mark had just completed. It was the film he had been creating about their lives.

Maureen looked at the screen and saw her and Joanne's faces against the white sheet hanging from the ceiling. The two women who were on the screen may have looked like our favorite girls, but they definitely weren't. They were two happy women, who were in love with each other and life. Those people didn't exist anymore. All that was left of Maureen Johnson was a cold and broken shell of a human being.

Collins was the first to notice the broken woman standing in the doorway.

"Mo, are you alright?" Collins asked, making his way to her.

When Collins reached her, Maureen fell into his arms and sobbed until she was soundly asleep with her head in his lap, sitting in the doorway of their home.

Maureen had told them all what had happened. It was hard for her, but she needed to tell someone. Mimi was surprisingly more accepting and pissed than either of the guys. Maureen was afraid that Mark would think that they would get back together now that she thought she had no chance with Joanne, but the truth was that she didn't ever want to be touched out of love by any other person ever again. Joanne was hers, and she didn't care to be with anyone else but her.

Maureen left around 2 to get ready for her shift at the Life. Mimi was still angry and she told Collins about the talks with Joanne at the Life and in the stairwell. Collins gripped the safety rail tightly as he held back the urge to punch Joanne. Maureen was his baby. He had met her while teaching when she had been in her freshman year of college. He had coaxed her to New York and was her bestest best friend.

Maureen's shift at the Life went better than she expected. It was a Saturday night, so they were outrageously busy, which helped keep her mind off of the scene that kept replaying in her mind. But her life was about to change forever, and she had no idea how bad ones day could actually get.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Since everyone keeps asking for more, you get two chapters in one day! What a deal! lol Thank you again for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it. REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this... but don't.

Chapter Seven

The Life closed an hour later than usual, due to the flow of customers wanting to get some of those wonderfully delicious servings of Pasta with meatless balls.

Heading back to her apartment at 2:30 in the morning, she shivered against the cold and memory of the previous night. She was a strong woman, and she wouldn't let this get to her. Or so she told herself. When she passed the building that she had seen Joanne in front of the previous night, she let out one sob and continued on her way.

She decided against taking the main streets home. She was worn out and mentally drained from everything that had happened the last couple of months. All she wanted was her nice, squishy bed with all four of her comforters. And maybe a huge cup of hot chocolate.

As she turned into the alley, she swore she could feel a set of eyes piercing her from behind, but it didn't bug her that much. After all, she had lived in New York for 6 years, and nothing bugged her on cold lonely nights such as this one.

When she heard a cough, she froze. Breathing and shaking it off, she sped up her pace as she could see the next street, closely ahead of her.

"_I'm almost there… no place like home…"_ She rolled her eyes as she made a reference to The Wizard Of Oz, but it also made her smile.

Thirty feet away from the light, she gasped as she felt cold hands wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"What in the fuck…" Maureen said, as she was struck against the head with something made of metal, and the world became black.

Mimi paced the fire escape, waiting for Maureen to emerge around the corner any minute now. She had told herself and Collins that she would tell Maureen about how she knew about the relationship between Joanne and Jordana.

Mimi knew that sometimes on Saturday nights, the Life was so busy Maureen didn't get home until about three, but the clock was ticking on four, and she was getting worried. What if something had happened to the Drama Queen? Mimi knew that she should've made Maureen stay home, but there's really no good in telling the Diva what to do when she has her mind set to something else, and everyone knew this.

Mimi entered the loft and made her way to a sleeping Collins, who was passed out on the couch. She shook his shoulder lightly.

"Tom… wake up…" She used his first name.

Collins awoke groggily, "Hey Meems, what's up?"

Mimi sat on the arm of the couch, "Maureen isn't home yet, I'm worried."

Collins looked at his watch, "Hm, that is odd. It's almost four…"

"I'll wake up Mark." Mimi said, running to Mark's room.

Mark wasn't sleeping, he was looking through an old photo album at pictures of him and Maureen. Mimi stopped when she saw this. Everyone knew how much in love Mark was with Maureen. She thought it was pathetic. Even after Maureen and Joanne broke up, she was still into girls. In fact, she had told Mimi once, even before her and Mark had broken up that she thought she might be at least bisexual, and after she was with Joanne for a while, she completely turned Lesbo. But, Mimi loved her just the same.

"Hey Meems, what's up?" Mark asked, trying to hide the photo album.

"Maureen's not home yet. I'm starting to worry about her. Will you help Collins and I find her?" Mimi asked, almost pleading.

Mark was ready in less than two minutes. He hoped that nothing had happened to Maureen, and that she hadn't met some random guy and was currently copulating with him. He knew Maureen pretty well and knew that when she was stressed, she tried to act like she was okay, when she really wasn't.

The three friends were out of the loft in less than thirty seconds, determined to find Maureen. Mimi turned to Mark and smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

Mimi shook her head, "She loves you Mark, but not like that anymore."

Mark suddenly found his feet the most interesting thing in the world. "I just miss what we used to have you know?"

Mimi thought about all of her past relationships. "Yeah, Mark. I understand."

"Besides," Collins stated, looking behind a dumpster, "Mo's a lesbian now. She completely despises penises unless they can detach after they're done being used."

Mimi laughed as the group fell silent and they continued to search for the missing Diva.

Maureen Johnson was found, thirty feet away from Avenue A, beaten, raped, and badly bleeding with a red lipstick stain on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update, please dont hate me. I've been wrapped up in a story called "Inevitibilities and Eventualities" by the extremely talented Mecelphie! If you like Wicked, and please tell me you at least know of the wonderfulness that is Wicked, and love the Glinda/Elphie or Gelphie, pairing, READ THIS STORY! Well, enough of that! Please review, and I will try to get more chapters up in a timely manner. Thank you all again.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. God Bless You Jonathan Larson.

Chapter Eight

Collins had carried the beaten Maureen over four miles to the hospital that night. The doctors rushed her into surgery because she had a badly broken arm, which needed surgery to repair.

Five hours later, the surgeon emerged from the forbidden corridors. "I wish to speak to the family of Maureen Johnson?"

The three friends stood and walked over to the surgeon, "How is she?"

"Mr. Collins I presume?" The surgeon shook the eager black man's hand. "Ms. Johnson is very weak, but she will make it through. I'm sorry to say that she is in a coma, due to a very severe head injury."

Mimi cried into Mark's neck as she heard the news. She felt as if all of this was her fault, she should have told Maureen.

"How… how long before… before she wakes up?" Mark asked, silently rubbing Mimi's back.

The surgeon sighed, "It could be weeks, if not longer."

Collins groaned and sat on a bench near the three others. He hadn't wished this on anyone before in his life. And the scary thing was the scare of AIDS around every corner. He looked to the ceiling and begged who ever was listening to help his best friend.

"Thank you Dr. Main." Mark said as he turned to sit beside Collins.

"That's not everything." The surgeon said quietly.

The group looked anxiously at him.

"Ms. Johnson is pregnant…" He said as he left the three friends to process the information. Maureen had never wanted children, and they all had known this. She loved children deeply, but never saw herself as a mother. She was going to be even more torn after she woke from the coma.

"However, we were able to get some DNA from the rapist…" The doctor's beeper went off, "Excuse me. I have to go."

Mimi sighed and stood, "I should call Roger and…"

"Joanne." Mark said in a whisper.

Collins rolled his eyes and walked over to the soda machine.

"_She's the reason Mo's here... If that stupid bitch wouldn't have…" _Collins thought to himself.

Mimi put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not her fault Tom… it's just fate."

"Fate?! This is Mo's fate?! I don't fucking think so!" Tom yelled into the corridor, for anyone to hear. "She had so much potential. I had higher hopes for her than for anyone else on the face of this fucking God forsaken planet!"

Mimi took a step away from the shaking man, who had tears streaming down his face and neck. He fell to the floor and shook with grief. This was all too much for them to take in. Why couldn't life just be good for once?

"Collins, she'll be alright. She's Mo…" Mimi said, sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Collins sniffled, "I'm just so sick of bad things happening to such good people. I mean come on, there are people out there who are lower than trash and have everything in the world. And then there's wonderful people out there such as Maureen and this happens to her."

Mimi nodded, "But it's not all Joanne's fault."

Collins rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever Mimi. I'm still pissed at her. She should have been fucking with Mo's head. It's not right."

Kissing Collins' cheek, Mimi stood and walked over to the pay phone. Depositing 50 cents, she dialed the number to Joanne's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo…" Mimi said quietly and cautiously into the receiver.

"Hey Meems, what's up?" Joanne asked cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

"Why are you so uppidy?" Mimi asked.

There was a short silence.

"I uh…" Joanne took a deep breath, "I haven't slept all night and I got drunk as hell after what happened the other night…"

Mimi sighed deeply, "Well, you need to come to the hospital, if you still care about Maureen."

Joanne gasped, "What the hell? Why? Mimi, what's wrong with Maureen?"

"Joanne… Maureen was…" Mimi let out a small sob, "Maureen was raped and beaten."

Joanne arrived at the hospital exactly 4 minutes after Mimi's phone call. She was hysterical and fell to the floor when she heard what the doctor had told them. As everyone else, she felt as if this was her fault. Unknown to the group, after being slapped and spat on by Maureen, Joanne had realized what she was doing and broke it off with Jordana on the spot. She went home that night and used a razor blade for something more than shaving for the first time. Mimi noticed the white bandage wrapped around her friends wrist.

Mimi hugged Joanne and kissed her wrist. "It'll be okay Jo…"

Joanne shook her head and looked up, "No… she'll never want to see me ever again. I never want to be with myself ever again. I'm a deeply horrible person who should be tormented for the rest of my life. This is all my fault."

Mark stood by the soda machine and witnessed the sight before him. He honestly had thought about getting back together with Maureen, but seeing Joanne like this told him that he wasn't in love with Maureen anymore. He loved her deeply, but he was in love with the past, and the memory of him and Maureen. He walked over to the sobbing woman and took her chin in his hand.

"Joanne… I know that we haven't ever been close at all but…" Mark released her chin and gently took her hands, "Maureen loves you. You have been heinous bitch, and what you have done is almost unforgivable."

Joanne ripped her hands out of his and went to stand, "But…"

She stopped.

"Give her time. She loves you and it's apparent you do love her. People are humans, we all make mistakes. God knows I have," he was crying now, "But… give her time, and space. Be there for her, and if she wants to, not if you want to, but if she wants you to, be with her again. But it's no longer up to you, it's up to her."

Joanne hugged Mark for the first time, and clung to him as she shook with sobs. She wished that Angel were here. Angel would know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This story is going to be placed in a C2 and the review that said that made my day! Ahh!!! Lol, I love all of you guys for reading and reviewing, keep it up lol. I will update as soon as I can always from now on even if it kills me! lol. I'm taking a break from reading and now am going to start writing again more. Thank you all so very much.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter Nine

Four weeks later, a young woman woke from a coma at one of the many hospitals in New York City. She woke up to her best friend Tom Collins at her beside. She gave him a small smile and a weak "hello".

"Hey diva, what you been up to?" Collins asked when Maureen was fully awake and after the grateful doctors had left the room.

Maureen smiled, "I was in such a beautiful place Collins."

Collins smiled, he knew this was coming somehow. "Tell me about it Mo."

Maureen took a deep breath, readying herself for the story. "I was in a beautiful green field. It was so bright and sunny there. The breeze tasted like oranges, and smelled like heaven."

Collins smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to envision the harmony Maureen spoke of.

"Angel was there." Maureen closed her eyes too, "She looked beautiful as ever. And happy. We made dresses and cookies and just had the time of our lives. There was also a little girl there Collins."

Collins opened his eyes at this and looked a Maureen. "Really? What was her name?"

Maureen opened her eyes, "She never told me. But she was really close to me. Like, she felt as if I was her mother…"

Here it was, she knew.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" Maureen asked, with tears in her eyes.

Collins took her bruised hand gently, "yeah."

A tear slid down her cheek, "She was absolutely beautiful Tom. She looked like me, and…"

Maureen cried for the first time in four weeks that day. Collins told her everything that had happened to her and that the police would be wanting to talk to her soon.

Mimi was about ready to open the door to Maureen's hospital room when the doctor pulled her aside and told her the good news of Maureen's coming about.

Back in the room, Maureen told Collins one more thing.

"Collins?" She asked quietly, as he reached out for the door handle, knowing that Mimi was on the other side.

"What honey?" He turned to her.

"She looked like me and Joanne…" Maureen sobbed and put a hand on her stomach gently. Collins walked to her and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I know Mo… I know." Collins said as he cried gently with his best friend.

Some how they would make it through this. Collins didn't know how, but he knew that someway everything would turn out to be alright. He would do whatever he could to help put the person who raped her behind bars for the rest of his natural life.

Later that day, Mimi held Maureen's hand while she told the police everything that happened the day before her rape and the day of. It was hard for both of the girls to relive, but they got through it. After the police left, Maureen said she wanted to be alone but didn't want Mimi to go far. Mimi told her it wasn't a problem and stood to leave the room.

"Meems?" Maureen asked as Mimi stood and stretched.

"Yeah?" Mimi looked at her friend.

"Was Joanne here at all…?" Maureen asked, shaking her head, "Probably not. She was probably with that stupid bitch I saw her making out with. Oh well, a girl can dream right?"

Mimi placed a finger on Maureen's lips, shushing her, "Joanne has been here every single day for the past 4 weeks, praying at your bedside that you would forgive her and come back to us."

Maureen started crying, "I think I heard her Meems. I heard her singing to me."

Mimi smiled as she gently hugged Maureen. It was a miracle what this woman had just gone through and throughout it all, she heard her angel singing to her in her deepest despair.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing lol!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

Chapter Ten

Four days after Maureen awoke from the coma; there was still no sign of Joanne. Mimi had told her Maureen had woken up, and Joanne hid. Joanne didn't know what to do because she was so scared of loosing her best friend and the love of her life. Maureen was sick of waiting.

"Ms. Johnson, we need you to talk to the investigators again about what happened to you," the nurse told the woman, who was staring at the ceiling.

Maureen threw her arms down at her side, "I already fucking told you! I will not see ANYONE, until I speak with Joanne Jefferson. If you want your fucking answers, than get your ass on the fucking phone and get Joanne here… NOW!"

Mark was standing outside Maureen's room, listening to the argument. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, this had been going on for two days straight and it was getting kind of old. Mark needed to get Joanne to the hospital, but he couldn't leave her room. She had asked the group if one of them could be there at all times. They agreed hands down.

Back in the room, the nurse pleaded with Maureen for a few more minutes until she sighed and told Maureen she was probably the most difficult person she had ever met. That made Maureen's spirit lift just a little. But realizing that Maureen would not crack, she decided to try one more time.

"Miss Johnson, Maureen… you need to talk to the…"

Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed, "Please just… leave."

The nurse sighed deeply, "alright. Do you want any visitors? All of your friends are outside."

Maureen rolled over so her back was facing the nurse. She didn't want to see anyone. She felt like crawling into a hole and dying. After being alone for the first night after coming out of her coma, she didn't want to be without Joanne ever again. She was so scared of what would happen to her if she was alone. But there was still no sign of her lover, and she was beginning to hate herself even more.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. "It's open."

Slowly, the door opened and in walked a very worried looking Mark. Maureen relaxed a little when she saw who it was, but it still didn't ease her nerves any. She wanted Joanne.

"Hey you…" Mark said quietly.

"Hey." Maureen said, shifting herself into a sitting position.

"How are you holding up?" Mark asked, taking a seat in the arm chair next to Maureen's bed.

Maureen's eyes filled with tears, "How do I look like I'm doing?"

Mark sighed and gently grabbed Maureen's hand. "It's okay Mo…"

Maureen let one sob out, "She hasn't even been here Mark. She pretended to care while I was out of it, and once I'm awake, when I really need her, she's no where to be found."

Mark rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "Maureen, she does love you."

Maureen let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, and that's why she's hiding."

Mark released Maureen's hand and stood, "She does love you. She thinks this is all her fault you know."

Maureen gave Mark the 'shut-the-fuck-up' look, "Yeah… right."

Mark blew out an 'I give up' sigh, "She broke Maureen. When she found out what had happened, she broke. She doesn't know what to do."

"Why in the fuck are you standing up for her Mark?" Maureen said, becoming quite angry. "Where was she while I was getting raped? Where was she when I was dying inside after seeing her and that cunt on the street? Where was she huh?"

Mark sat back down defeated. Maureen was right. Where was Joanne when Maureen needed her more than ever?

"You were there Mark. You love me…" Maureen looked into his icy blue eyes, "I love you too. If she loved me, really fucking loved me…"

Maureen took a steadying breath, "She wouldn't have been with … her."

"You know what Maureen…" Mark stood, becoming angry himself. "You are NOT the easiest person to get along with, yet alone be with. And why in the hell do you want her to be here if you are pissed at her and don't think that she loves you!?"

Maureen's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I said it. You can be quite selfish and a huge bitch at times, but…" Mark grabbed his head, "She does love you. Get it through that thick skull of yours. I told her that she had been a heinous bitch and she…"

Mark laughed, "I thought she was going to punch me in the face."

Maureen's expression changed from shock to a small smirk, "You called Joanne Jefferson a heinous bitch?"

Mark laughed again, "Yeah… who would've thought I would have been the one to do it? ...but seriously, why do you want her here so bad if you're just going to scream at her?"

Maureen shrugged. This was all too difficult for the woman. She had no idea why she wanted Joanne to be there. She knew that she wanted to yell and scream and fight with Joanne, hell, even make her cry. But more than anything, she wanted Joanne to be there holding her, telling her it was all going to be okay.

Mark sat back down and took Maureen's hand again, "You have to talk to the investigator's Mo…"

Maureen's smile faded as she remembered that night. She didn't ever want to have to relive that night ever but she knew she had to. If she didn't, the person who did this to her would be able to possibly hurt someone else.

Maureen's eyes drifted down to her hand, where it was unconsciously resting on her stomach. _What about my baby?_

Mark noticed Maureen's actions, "Have you decided what to do…."

Maureen's eyes filled with tears once again as she shook her head, "I'm so scared Marky…"

"Shh…" Mark said, sitting beside his ex-lover and best friend. "It'll be okay."

Maureen wiped her eyes, "No it won't Mark. What am I going to do? I can't get an abortion… I just can't. Even though it's some creep's kid, it's apart of me too. But there's no way I can support this child…"

"Well, there's always adoption…"

"Yeah, and with that option comes the 'I wonder what would've happened if I would have raised this child…' I can't do that to myself Mark." Maureen's cheeks were wet and red from crying by this point. She just wanted to give up.

Mark, who had never seen Maureen this down ever before rubbed the diva's back, trying to calm her nerves. He honestly didn't know how to help her for once. He'd always had some alternative for her, to make her life a little bit easier, but not now. He felt helpless in her greatest time of need. He sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, Maureen had cried herself asleep with her head on Mark's shoulder. Quietly, he laid her down and left her room. The bohemian group was sitting out in the hallway, and stood when they saw Mark emerge from Maureen's room.

Mark didn't even look at them as he passed them; he was on a mission.

"Hey Killer, where ya goin'" Roger asked, trying to catch up to his best friend.

"I'm going to find Joanne." And with that, Mark left the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter Eleven

Joanne sat alone in her apartment. She had been crying for two days straight and she couldn't stop. She wanted to go see Maureen so badly, but didn't know if she was wanted there.

_Why would she want you there? You did this to her. You are the reason she got raped and pregnant. Why do I always have to be so fucking stupid!?_ Joanne's brain was racked from thinking these thoughts over and over. _What could I have done to prevent this?_

Suddenly, someone banging on her front door brought her out of her reverie. Joanne crawled out of her bed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she hadn't showered in two days, or that there were little tiny cuts all up and down her legs. All she cared about at this point was getting her Maureen back. But she had no idea where to start, if it was even possible.

Opening the door she was taken back to find Mark standing in her hallway, "Hey…"

"Get your happy ass dressed." Mark said, pushing her backwards into her bed room.

"What the fuck Mark?" Joanne said, suddenly frightened of the petite man.

"You are going to get dressed, march you happy ass down to the subway and come with me to the hospital and talk to Maureen." Mark said, pulling open drawers, to find Joanne some clothes.

Joanne laughed, "Uh, no."

Mark sighed and turned around to face the scared black woman, "Would you two just get the fuck over yourselves!? Seriously, this is annoying. You love Maureen, Maureen loves you get it through your heads and get back together. She needs you Joanne. She fucking NEEDS you! Do you get that?"

By now, Mark had taken Joanne by the shoulders and was slightly shaking her. Joanne, who was all types of confused, was clearly crying.

"Stop being so childish and act like the adult you claim to be!" Mark spat into her face.

After 10 more minutes of coaxing and pushing Joanne, she finally was dressed and they were heading down the stairs to the subway station. Joanne was visibly shaking and Mark felt bad.

He put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry Joanne… for yelling."

Joanne sniffled, but nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for being such a baby."

The two sat like this until the train came to a screeching halt on the tracks below the beloved city of New York.

Mark looked over at Joanne, whose head was hung low, "Are you ready for this?"

Joanne shook her head 'no', but Mark pulled her to her feet anyway, not caring. He had grown quite fond of Joanne, until recently, but he knew how much Maureen loved her and needed her. And, as we all know, Mark would go to the ends of the Earth for his precious Maureen.

Back at the hospital Roger, Mimi and Collins had been waiting for what had seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it had been only an hour. Finally, Mark came through the automatic doors, arm in arm with a very unkempt Joanne.

Mimi gasped at the sight of her friend, "Oh Joanne honey…"

Joanne hugged Mimi, crying into her soft hair, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh. Honey…don't. What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault." Mimi said, trying to calm down the shaking woman, "Joanne, look at me…"

Joanne looked up into Mimi's beautiful brown eyes, "Go talk to Maureen."

Joanne shook her head as her bottom lip trembled, "I… I can't."

Mimi wiped a tear off of Joanne's cheek, "Sweetie, you NEED to talk to her. She needs you, and by the looks of it, you need her too."

Joanne took a deep, calming breath and straightened her t-shirt. "Okay."

Mimi led her to the door and left her standing there, not knowing whether to run or to open the door and take her chances. She was devastated and didn't know how she would continue living if she didn't get Maureen back. She knew that she had fucked up, royally, but she had to give them one last shot. She had to do it for Angel.

Slowly her right hand reached out for the door handle, and she turned it, opening the door.

Maureen had woken up due to a bad dream and she found herself all alone in her hospital room. She was shaking and crying, but she wouldn't let herself see anyone until she came. Joanne meant everything to Maureen, and Maureen realized that she had never really let Joanne see that. She was always too busy with one of her pointless, or so she thought, protests. Or she was busy checking out other people just to make Joanne jealous, because she thought it was adorable. But Joanne really was her world, but now her world seemed to be missing, and she was so worried she'd never get it back.

When the door opened Maureen groaned, "I f-u-c-k-i-n-g told you that I DO NOT WANT VISITORS!"

Maureen threw her water cup in the direction of the door, thinking that the nurse had come back to bug her even more.

Joanne was surprised when she got a face full of cold water as soon as she opened the door. "I'm… I'll just go…"

Maureen then realized it was Joanne at the door, and she leaped out of bed, "Oh my God Pookie, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else…"

Joanne smiled shyly, "I probably deserved it anyway."

Maureen frowned as she took in Joanne's appearance, "I miss you baby…"

Joanne sighed as she looked into Maureen's tearful eyes. "I miss you too…"

Maureen slowly wrapped her arms around Joanne's shoulders and hugged her. Joanne shyly returned the hug, not wanting to push anything. "We need to talk Pookie…"

Joanne sighed and opened her eyes. She knew that the honey moon would be extremely short lived, but part of her was becoming stronger at the sight and touch of her baby.

"I know…" Joanne said, running her hands down Maureen's arms.

"But…" Maureen suddenly found her feet quiet interesting…

"But what bear?" Joanne asked, lifting Maureen's chin with a knuckle.

"Can we sleep first? I need to feel you… I…" Maureen's eyes were overflowing with tears now, "I need you to hold me… I'm so scared baby."

And with that, Joanne and Maureen held each other for the first time in quiet some time. It was needed and well worth, but what was soon to come could possibly compromise this so called heaven.


End file.
